Hiccup's sacrifice the aftermath
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: so this takes place 6 years after hiccup's death for though of you who've read the first one Hiccup's sacrifice this is told from Astrid's pov and how things are on berk.


Hiccup's sacrifice the aftermath

**N/A: okay fine this is the aftermath 6 years after hiccup died. It's told manly by Astrid.**

_I couldn't believe it today marks the sixth year that hiccup has passed, he told me he'd meet me at the site of his gravestone, one of the places his powers strong enough to achalley touch me fully, as if it's really him._

_I tided my hair back in a bun, and clipped my bands._

_Hiccup appeared in my room. I may not be able to see him in the merrier but because of the cold chill that runs down my spine as he kissed my neck._

_I released a soft pleased mone._

"How many times have I told you to knock?" I said softly.

"To May, need help?" He asked.

"Yes and don't change the subject." I said handing him my brush.

_He'd come to my house and help me get ready for tonight, seeing that only our small team, Gobber and Stoick all get ready for tonight's vigil. I'm the only one that traveled to the cove daily where at night or in the morning._

_One night I couldn't sleep so I went to the cove and fell asleep agents' Hiccup's tombstone he protected me all night._

_I'd never forget that._

_Hiccup shook his head._

_He took my hair out of its bun._

_I raised a brow._

"You're wearing your hair down Astrid not back."

_He comes to the front of me and braded my bangs back._

_He then lets me take in my appearance._

"I like it this way." He said.

"You do?" I asked him.

_He smiled and nodded._

"Have you gone to see your dad yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet I needed to get you ready and don't you dare put your hair up." He told me as he began to fade.

_Once he was gone I felt, well lonely._

_I loved Hiccup and I still do, only thoughts of us that pay Hiccup a visit can see him, well all except me. I was the first one to see him because I asked him to come to see me._

_-Later at the cove-_

_Hiccup and toothless sat before hiccup's grave marker._

_As the moon rose hiccup's body became full and complete._

_His true body, only once every year can he walk amongst us as a human and not as a ghost._

_I run up to him and kissed him._

"See, I told you, you look better with your hair down." Hiccup said.

_I smiled and a few tears escape my eyes._

_Hiccup whipped them away with his thumbs._

"Reamber no tears, you're brave, you won't lose me again Astrid you never will." Hiccup said.

_I chocked back a sob and forced a smile._

_He smiled. _"There's the Astrid I rembered."

"Hey come here you!" Snoutlout said hugging him.

_I laughed. _

_Ever since Hiccup died, Snoutlout haven't been the same, every time we've come for the past five years Snoutlout has hugged Hiccup._

"What, it's like you never see me, I'm still around you know that." Hiccup laughed as he punched Snoutlout playfully.

_Ruffnut and Tuffnut spat into their hands and held them out to Hiccup._

_He rolled his eyes and did the same then whipped his hand._

_Fishlegs handed Hiccup supplies of a note book and charcoal pencils._

"Thanks Fishlegs, I was running low." Hiccup said.

"You usually are Hiccup, seeing you draw Toothless and I a lot." I said softly.

_He nodded._

_Gobber hugged hiccup and handed him a sword._

_Hiccup takes it and holds it._

"It's made of Gronkle iron like your shield I thought about it and I had some help from Toothless to make the engravings of night furies." Gobber said.

Hiccup smiled. "Thank you I may be dead, but that doesn't mean I can't protect berk and Astrid."

_I felt my face warm up as he said that._

_Stoick is the last one to hug Hiccup after he put his sword in his scabbard._

"Son, I know that you're able to be alive for only tonight but I still wish you were still alive." Stoick said.

_Hiccup smiled again._

"Dad I do to but I made my choice six years ago, I died to protect all of you, to save berk, I wasn't about to let Dagur kill my friends I died knowing I've done good for berk, knowing I made you proud. That was at one point something I wanted to do, make you proud, and you know what, I accomplished that." Hiccup said smiling.

"You did, you're so much like your mother, as you grew up you looked more like her then me." He said.

"Oh that remained me." Hiccup said as he handed Stoick a note.

"It's from mom." Hiccup said.

"Stoick takes it and smiled, tell her thank you." Stoick said.

_Hiccup nodded._

"I will." He said.

_After some time the others say their goodbyes and leve Hiccup and I alone with just our dragons._

"So, it's almost sunrise." I said.

"Would you like to stay here, with me, till you know, sunrise?" Hiccup asked me.

_I smiled and nodded._

_Hiccup and I sit by his tombstone._

_I lay on his chest, listening as his heart beat began to disappear well at the sometime calmed me down and gently put me to sleep._

_The sun peeks its way over the horizon and Hiccup's heart beat is gone. But I'm the only one that can be touched more than the others and it for that reasons for as long as hiccup stays earth bound, I'll never kill myself, unless I die in battle or sacrifice myself, just like he'd done six years ago._

**A/N: there happy that's what happened six years later. So this what eseary to write rather than the first one shot of it.**


End file.
